1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vending machine, and more particularly relates to an improved bill slot panel for a vending machine comprising a light-transmitting element, for picking up a light projected by a light source installed in an internal part of the bill slot panel to illuminate the bill slot entrance so that the visibility of the bill slot in the dark can be improved and insertion bills becomes more easier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, vending machines with a bill slot are commonly used in the public places, for example, parking lots, metro stations, and the like. The design of a general bill slot panel comprises a bill-receiving roller device, positioned internally and a bill slot is installed at a frontal end of the bill-receiving roller device for feeding bills. When a user feeds a bill into the bill slot, the rolling device functions to roll the bill in, meanwhile, an identifying device functions to identify the real bill from the fake bill and roll the real bill into the bill collection canister. Such a kind of bill slot only accepts the bills that are smooth and flat in condition, if not, the bills will be rejected. Therefore, the user has to arrange the bill as smooth and flat as possible while feeding into the bill slot in order to meet this design. However, commonly, the bill slot is not designed to have a large entrance, the actual width of the entrance is merely slightly wider than the width of the bill. Thus feeding a bill into the entrance of the bill slot needs to be precise, while it may be comparatively easier to do so in the daylight or under bright light illumination, but however in the nighttime or in a dark location, it takes whole lot of work to arrange the bill as smooth, flat, and precise as required for feeding the bill into the entrance of the bill slot. This causes the users inconvenience.